


Magnus' Date

by kwinke



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, National Coming Out Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwinke/pseuds/kwinke
Summary: Happy National Coming Out Day!!!! I threw this one together real fast!





	Magnus' Date

Taako and Merle were sitting in the common area of their shared dorm space. Taako was sprawled out on the floor reading through several spell books, and Merle was sitting on the couch reading a Botany text book he had found from the BOB Library.  The volume on their fantasy record player was turned up loudly so that the boys could drone out the banging and curses coming from their human friend’s room, who had been doing gods knew what for the last half hour.  When the frustrated groans and shuffling of objects around began, Taako’s first reaction was to knock on the Magnus’s door to make sure he was alright, but the man quickly shooed the elf away, shutting and locking the door to his bedroom, and went back to his frustrations in solitude.  Merle had just shrugged his shoulders and raised the volume on their music, and the two continued on with their evening in amiable silence.

Now, after thirty minutes, the sounds from Magnus’s room silenced and Magnus slipped out in a towel and headed towards their shared bathroom quickly. He seemed to be in a rush, but seriously when was he ever not.

The apartment soon began filling with sweet smells, and while this was not exactly a new occurrence, it was strange to be happening so late in the day? Merle just mumbled something unintelligible and not caring under his breath, and Taako shrugged his shoulders and resumed his work.

Magnus slipped out of the bathroom after over an hour – hair tied back in a man bun and beard obviously recently cleaned up – and hurried his way in a towel back to his bedroom. It was behind a closed door that the frustrated moans and shuffling around resumed once more as the man got dressed.

Taako set down his pen and stared at Magnus’s door, eyebrows close together.  The wheels in his head turned at an almost humorous pace, and realization set over his face visibly when Magnus opened the door to his bedroom in a tucked in flannel.

“Holy shit, you’re going on a date!” Taako screeched as he launched to his feet from the floor.

 There was just the briefest split second of panic that danced into Magnus’s eyes before he played it off with a snide remark: “Whoa, where would you even get that idea?”

 “You just spent like two hours getting ready and it’s dinner time. Where else would you be going?”

 Magnus nodded his head, all very good arguments.

“Ah, yeah, that does sure seem to look like… well, I’m not. It’s just dinner. With a friend”

“Who is it?! Where are you guys even going?!” Taako demanded, stepping closer to the human as he began taking steps away towards the door.

“Dude, no, we’re just going out.”

“Taako, let the boy be” Merle called out from the couch, still not looking back at their interaction from behind.

“Awww, come on. I’d tell you who I was going out with. Just tell me if I already know her?”

Magnus glanced between his two friends and sighed.

“Just – just let me go on this date, yeah? And if it goes well, I’ll tell you about it tomorrow,” Magnus resigned.

“DEAL! Go make me proud!” Taako cheered and clapped Magnus on the shoulder. Magnus looked visibly nervous, but grimaced and huffed out a breath as he stepped into the hallway.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Magnus padded his way from his room around ten the next morning, Merle and Taako already in the kitchen arguing about some spell.

 “Someone got home late! Good date?” Taako asked as he made up a plate of bacon and pancakes and set them on the table in front of where Magnus usually sat.

“Yeah it was… it was good, yeah”

“Good for you, Magnus” Merle smiled genuinely, and the sincerity made Magnus squirm.

“Didn’t bring anyone home though. Must not have been that good,” Taako winked at Magnus and watched the man flush again, chuckling and ducking his head down into the coffee.

“Yeah, no we… I would’ve but just. Ahh. Fine, I’m going to tell you guys about this but you can’t tell anyone”

The two men nodded as the man sat down and stared at his plate of food.

  
“Look, I haven’t – I don’t go on dates. Not since Julia - I don’t know, but we just talked all night and laughed and it was like hanging out with a best friend who I also wanted to kiss and– the last time I tried dating anyone it just ended with – but like this feeling is just – I don’t know, it’s like I can be myself and not be all about all the shit and – I don’t even have to talk about what I went through - “ Magnus starts rambling and Taako and Merle nod along, trying to follow the trains of thoughts but getting lost along the way.

“So what’s her name, then? You didn’t even tell me if I know her or not,” Taako asks.

“I-“ Magnus takes in a deep breath and looks between Taako and Merle. They’re watching him carefully. “You do… it’s… It’s Avi”

“Avi, like the cannonball dude?” Taako asks while Merle just “hmphs”

“Yeah… I’m… bisexual?”

“Did NOT see that one coming” Merle responds and Taako just laughs.

“Thanks for telling us, man. Not like either of us give a fuck – I’m gay and the old man fucks plants or some shit, but good on you”

“I do NOT fuck plants” 

Taako and Magnus laugh and the tension from the room seems to lift.

“Thanks,” he smiles as he takes a bite of his breakfast. 

 

 

“Sure thing. So are you guys in LLLLOOOOOOVE”

“Oh my god, Taako, it was ONE DATE”


End file.
